Archive:Morashtak
Morashtak Hearthstove hails from Thelsamar in Loch Modan. As the second born of Innkeeper and Vidra Hearthstove he has taken upon himself the protection of his home and all the inhabitants of the Loch. He is called the "Younger" as there was a well-known Morashtak already living in the area when he was born. He has fond memories of sitting around the Stoutlager Inn and listening to the exotic tales travelers would tell. He was determined to help defend hearth and home from the constant trogg invasions and so embarked upon the life of a paladin. He still has a fondness for his mother's special recipe; Thelsamar Blood Sausage. Appearance Height - average for a dwarf Weight - Portly (Not Fat! Don't ever call him that) Seems to be half-asleep especially early in the evenings. His armor is of good or better quality but it could stand a little more polish and elbow grease. And while his beard is nicely done up crumbs and stout stains may be found in it from time to time. Also, his mounts are well taken care of tho' it seems they are well washed only after visiting his sister Lina, the stable master. Personality He enjoys a hearty laugh and a good tale. His favorite ale is the Blackrock label and always enjoys a fine meal. As a Protection-spec'ed Paladin Morash relishes fights against foes that appear to be unbeatable by one-on-one combat. He will buff up and find a way even tho' it may take many tries. Keeps his cool in the dungeons and never lays blame on any other, will just go back and try again keeping in mind everything he learned from the last fight. Involvement He is currently the co-guild leader (along with Adalbjorg Marblespirit) of the Brotherhood of Iron, a small but active band of Earthen dedicated to protecting the 'Forge an all good dwarfs wherever the need is. Trivia Nickname He gets his nickname, "The Rock of the Loch", from a time of fighting the local trogg tribe. When Thelsamar was severely threatened by another pending attack Mora led a small band into the pass in the hopes of slowing the enemy down in time for reinforcements to arrive. Taking defensive positions among the rocks the sturdy band met the initial charge and held their own. During this time Mora was constantly taunting the enemy while getting in a few whacks in now and then. The troggs soon started ganging up but so numerous were they that many were getting in the way of the others. Mora simply hunkered further down using his shield and the boulder next to him to ward off most of the blows. Many a dwarf would later say that the enemy was pounding on the boulder more then they were on him. The reinforcements arrived to find many dwarven hunters and warriors calmly picking off one enemy after another from the pile of enraged troggs who were swarming over each other. When one newcomer exclaimed "What're they doing? Pounding on a rock?" the answer was a hearty laugh followed by the reply "And you'll find a boulder under there, too!". Favorite Quotes A man who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself. War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. - John Stuart Mill See also * The Brotherhood of Iron External links Morashtak on WoW Armory site Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters